the legend of cortney
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: Cortney returns from church and visits the lyoko warriors but when discovers that she is living in a zombie apocalypse she must do all she can to save her friends.


**The legend of Cortney: light in the dark **

**Chapter 1: the apocalypse begins**

Cortney was a young female dragon, her height was at least up to a human adult's waist she had black scales emerald green eyes a pink underbelly, a knife tipped tail and a spiked collar with matching bracelets around each leg and a keychain earring on her left middle horn and a flying skull tattoo on her left wing. Cortney returned home from church, walked down the hall to her human friends Odd and Ulrich's room and knocked on the door "hey anybody home." she asked as she opened the door slowly. The room was dark, damp and cold. She shivered as wind blew in from the broken window. "Wait a broken window, that window wasn't broken when I left." she thought. She looked curiously at the window before she turned and saw white soulless eyes in the darkness, she gasped as she saw Ulrich walk out of the dark. His brown hair looked damp his skin was a pale like green he had long claws and fangs. "So you're back, good it's been a while since me and Odd ate." "What?!" Cortney shrieked as Odd leaped out of the shadows. Odd looked just like Ulrich his blond and purple hair was damp and he too had soulless eyes "don't worry Cortney it doesn't hurt to die." Odd said as Ulrich leapt at Cortney.

Chapter 2: the chase

Cortney did a barrel roll and passed Ulrich "oh yes it does!" she said sarcastically before she ran out of the room. She ran down the hall all she could hear was Odd and Ulrich's panting as they got closer to her "how did this happen?" she thought as she hid behind the corner. "Where is she?" Odd yelled "how should I know it's not like she vanished into thin air." Ulrich answered "look I don't care what you do just find me that reptile!" Odd yelled angrily. Cortney tiptoed away as they argued she snuck into the empty dorm room and closed the door "oh why did I even go today if I stayed this wouldn't be happening, oh when will I learn when it comes to church run for the hills." she panicked but stopped when she saw the room "Yumi's room." she thought "Yumi are you here Odd and Ulrich have finally cracked Ulrich tried to eat me we got to do something now!". She said in a panicked voice "and why would we do that." Yumi said as she stepped out of the shadows "oh come on, is there anyone who hasn't lost their minds around here," she said in a panicky voice. Cortney looked at her, she could tell that Yumi was one of them. Her black hair was damp and she had pale like green skin. Cortney stepped away until she bumped into something she looked and realized that it was Odd and Ulrich. She backed away from them as she said "oh my look at the time I really must be going so um bye." she charged thru a broken air vent she was half way thru when Ulrich grabbed her tail, "not so fast!" He growled! Cortney felt his grip tighten until it felt like he was about to rip it off. " Let go h-help help me!"

Chapter 3: the cure found

Cortney screamed and kicked as she tried to get out of Ulrich's grip, Just as he started to pull her out a hand grabbed Cortney's front paw she smiled as she saw an old friends face. "Jeremy." she said relived "don't worry I got you." he said as he pulled Cortney out of the vent she could feel her spine pop as they each pulled on her, " Ow ow hey I'm a dragon not a rubber band" She said as pain ran down her back "do something." Jeremy said as he pulled. "That's it, eat fire breath." she yelled as a big beam of fire shot out of her mouth and singed Ulrich Odd and Yumi they released their grip and Jeremy pulled Cortney out of the vent. Jeremy shut the vent and locked it, "Jeremy what happened I left three hours ago and the apocalypse happens what is wrong with this place?" she asked in a scared voice "I wish I knew… wait did you say three hours?" he said "yeah why." Cortney said confused "because it's been three months since you left." Jeremy said "what!" she said shocked. They didn't have time to say anything else for Odd Ulrich and Yumi started to bust down the door "come on we need to go now." Cortney said "I can't." he said "why not!" she said Jeremy sighed and lifted his shirt's sleeve Cortney gasped as she saw the bloody bite wound "Ulrich bit me not that long ago it won't be long before I become one of them". He said in a depressed voice Cortney pressed her head up to his chest as she tried to comfort him Jeremy smiled as he saw this " don't worry" he said as he lifted her head up "I'll be fine just get to the factory I've been working on a antidote there I know you can finish it". Cortney smiled at Jeremy's words bang the door broke and Ulrich Odd and Yumi came in "go now I'll hold them off!" Jeremy yelled Cortney nodded and jumped, the glass pierced her scales as she fell out the two story window she flapped her wings and pulled up and she was off but she couldn't help but cry as she heard Jeremy's cries of pain.

Chapter 4 light shines on kadic high again

As Cortney flew her eyes whelped with tears as she thought about Jeremy she could hear his screams echo thru her mind. She knew this would haunt her "it should have been me," she whispered as she started to whimper. Her train of thought broke as she heard panting "uh oh," she mumbled as she saw Odd Ulrich Yumi and to her surprise Jeremy run after her. "No…. all right come and get me!" she said as she landed on the ground she growled as they got closer "ice wall!" she yelled as she slammed her forepaws on the ground and a huge wall of ice appeared and blocked her friends from getting her. They snarled and clawed at the ice as they tried to reach her "well I'd like to stay and chat but I got to go see ya." she said as ran to the factory. She stopped as she got to the bridge and looked back to see if they escaped, she turned back and approached the factory she then opened her mouth and a stream of ice came out and a ice wall appeared to block the entrance. "That should hold them." She thought, she headed to the elevator and went to the laboratory the elevator door opened and her eyes went wide at the labs new look. It looked like a mad scientist lab with different chemicals on odd looking tables. "okay now if I was Jeremy where would I hide the antidote." She said to herself as she looked at different files and read a file marked X.A.N.A. "Jeremy you genus, why didn't I see this before." She said as walked over to a wall she placed her front paw on the wall and a door opened. She put her front paws in the small chamber and pulled out the antidote "gaaahhh, of all the things Jeremy could have made why did it have to be a shot." She shivered at the site of the giant needle, she then heard the ice wall brake Cortney growled and wrapped the shots handle around her tail and walked to the elevator she held the needle close to her as she walked out she looked at the broken ice wall. She heard growling behind her, she turned around to see Jeremy jump on top of her. She kicked him off of her and punctured him with the needle. Jeremy fell to the floor knocked out. She looked back to see Yumi and Ulrich charge at her "oh boy." She said before she dodged them and stabbed them both and gave them the antidote they fell to the floor knocked out. "oh my head." Jeremy said "Jeremy thank goodness." Cortney said as she helped him up "what happened to them." Jeremy said pointing to Yumi and Ulrich "this did" Cortney said holding up the needle. "I knew you could you could do it." He said "yep… wait one two where's Odd?" "Cortney look out." Jeremy yelled but it was too late Odd bit into Cortney's shoulder blood splattered onto the floor as he ripped off the flesh on her shoulder Cortney fell to the floor knocked out. Blood stained the metal floor and her arm "stop." Jeremy said as he pointed the needle at Odd "now" he said Yumi and Ulrich restrained Odd, as Jeremy gave Cortney the antidote her body cringed as the needle went through her. Cortney opened her eyes and looked at her shoulder the flesh had returned the only blood that was left was the blood that stained the floor, Jeremy gave Odd the antidote and he fell to the floor knocked out. "Odd honey you okay?" Cortney said "I'm okay but why does my mouth taste like a dirty chicken leg?" Odd said Cortney laughed "it's a long story." Cortney said as Odd looked at the bloodstained floor he panicked "Cortney are you okay are you hurt." He said "I'm fine Odd really."She said "um you know I do hate to stop this reunion but shouldn't we return to the past." Jeremy said "I agree the sooner the better." Yumi said they headed to the lab and Jeremy put in the time to return to which was before Cortney left. "You guys ready?" he asked "ready." They said in sync "alright, return to past the now." Jeremy said as a light engulfed them and the town in a white light.


End file.
